


The Vision

by gingayellow



Series: The Paladin of Arus [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Sir Keith Kogane, the Paladin of Arus, serves his King faithfully. Sometimes, however, he makes mistakes.That only makes the nightmares worse. [Shiro/Keith, fantasy AU]





	The Vision

Title: The Vision  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I've been writing a Paladin of Arus fic between breaks for every season now. I was super busy this time, but I managed to squeeze this one out. ;; Yes, it is meant to be a prologue to the next installment, but please don't expect a hard date for that. ;; (I also kinda wanna rewrite "Prince of Arus," bc honestly I wasn't happy with it, but don't expect a hard date for that, either).

\--

Shiro and his Paladin were often busy, so those few moments they were alone before bed were important. Keith would inspect his arm, to see if the daily wear and tear merited repair (or a visit from Hunk). Then Keith would gently remove the crown from Shiro’s brow, smile at him in the way that always turned Shiro’s insides to mush, they would kiss for bed, kiss once more (sometimes even more than that), and then sleep.

Shiro’s arm was uninspected. The crown was on his head. Keith was sitting on the bed, alone, looking down at his boots.

“Iverson’s always been that intense,” Shiro said, for what good it would do. “And it was just a dinner.”

“It was dinner where you were trying to make an alliance with the Olkari,” Keith reminded him. “And I brilliantly spoke to the king during an event where anyone without a noble family is supposed to remain silent.”

“You let your husband know about a serious flaw in the trade route.” And he was working on those foolish niceties. “And I don’t think Ryner minded that much, since she agreed with you.”

“Ryner’s not part of you court.” Keith still wasn’t looking at him. “And you know how tenuous our hold on the throne is right now.”

“Keith, you’re worried, and I get that.” He sat down next to Keith, smiled, and patted Keith’s knee. But I promise you, you won’t cause the downfall of the Shirogane line if you chat—”

“This is not funny, Shiro,” Keith moved away from him. Now he was looking at him, eyes wide with anger. “I took an oath to serve you, faithfully, and I—”

“You fulfilled your duty by letting your king know that there was danger.” He didn’t like the power imbalance in their duties, at all. But if this was what Keith needed, so be it. He kissed Keith’s brow. “Look, why don’t we just call it an early night.”

Keith frowned, but didn’t protest. “You sure you don’t want me to look at your arm at least?”

“We can do that in the morning.” Shiro kissed him on the mouth this time, and set his crown aside.

The fight wasn’t over, but they weren’t going to bed angry. Small things. Small things that would eventually lead to a resolution. Shiro just had to be patient.

\--

Keith woke up with a strangled gasp, eyes darting to Shiro… who was still sleeping, thank goodness. Shiro had enough sleeping problems as it was; he didn’t need more.

Keith hid his face in his hands, breathing deeply. The worst part was not knowing what was behind his visions of King Takashi Shirogane… they were too intense. He couldn’t figure out if it was “only” stress, a vision, or…

They didn’t know if she was really gone. No one ever could.

Maybe he’d never really be free.

He gazed down at Shiro, sleeping peacefully, and usually that rare sight was enough to calm Keith. But now, it only reminded him of what he stood to lose if he failed.

He had to become stronger.


End file.
